


Students Out of Bed

by AnAnxiousKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Dom/sub, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Draco Malfoy, sneaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnxiousKitten/pseuds/AnAnxiousKitten
Summary: Malfoy has been openly gay for a couple months, but Harry only just told his friends. They didn't take it very well so now Harry is wandering around at night and needs a hiding place when he sees Filch coming towards him, but he certainly wasn't expecting his hiding space to already be occupied.





	1. A Conversation Gone Wrong

Harry stared across the great hall at his blond rival. Even though the War was over and Draco Malfoy had been deemed innocent, their stupid rivalry continued. Harry didn't really hate the git, he was just used to talking to him in a certain way. Used to relating him to bad things... and ferrets.

Ron still loved to pester Malfoy about the ferret incident even though Hermione keeps telling him that it's getting old. Ron and Hermione did kiss during the battle, but they've decided to simply remain friends.

Draco Malfoy came out as homosexual and while the wizarding world is just now realizing that there's nothing wrong with being gay, the majority of the Hogwarts students are homophobic. Harry isn't homophobic but that's because he is a closeted homosexual. He hadn't felt ready to tell anyone before but today he planned on telling Ron and Hermione after dinner.

- **Time skip to after dinner** -

"Harry is everything alright?" Hermione asked as they entered the common room, "You seem kind of... distant."

"Its fine Hermione. I just need to tell you two something."

"Alright, mate," Ron said, "do you want to go up to the dorms? We'll have more privacy there."

"He actually had a good idea!" Harry whispered to Hermione, who giggled as they climbed up to the boy's dormitory.

Harry sat down on his bed and his best friends sat across form him on Ron's bed.

"What did you want to tell us, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Um... Well..." Harry wrung his hands and looked at the floor. "I-I'm gay."

Harry released a breath and slowly looked up at his friends.

"You dated my sister!" Ron yelled.

"A-and that's part of how I realized that I'm gay." Harry explained.

"Does she know that's why you broke up with her?!" Hermione asked angrily. "I can't believe I didn't notice before!"

Ron was turning really red as he continued shouting about Harry having seen him changing and a lot of other stuff that Harry didn't pay attention to. Harry got up off the bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran down the stairs and out of the common room. He wiped away his tears before pulling the cloak around him and setting off to wander through the corridors and get his mind off his unaccepting friends.

**\--'*'--**

Harry turned a corner and slipped into an alcove. Filch came into view as he walked down the corridor looking for any students out past curfew.

Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak so he just had to make sure that Filch didn't hear him or bump into him. He was so distracted waiting for the right moment to get out of his hiding place that he didn't notice a blonde boy slipping under the invisibility cloak.

Draco had been in that alcove when Harry showed up. He couldn't see Harry, of course, but he felt the cloak against his skin and heard light breathing. Draco knew of Harry's cloak and so he decided to do something he'd been daydreaming a lot about recently.

Harry jumped and let out a squeak as hands wrapped around him from behind.

"Shh, you don't want Filch to catch us, do you?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear before lightly biting and nibbling on the lobe.

Harry instantly recognized that voice. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco breathed in the shorter boy's ear. A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he let out a whimper as the blonde moved from his ear to his neck, biting and nibbling and kissing and sucking. Harry moaned.

"Who's there?!" Harry jumped at the sound of Filch's raspy voice, but Draco simply pulled them back further into the alcove.

"I told you to be quiet, didn't I?" Draco breathed in Harry's ear so Filch wouldn't hear, "it seems I have to teach you a lesson about noise levels after curfew."

Harry brought a hand up to cover his mouth as another whimper threatened to escape.

"That's cheating." Draco whispered and bit Harry's ear hard to show him that cheating was not acceptable during this lesson. Draco decided to stop talking now because Filch was coming back towards them to investigate.

Harry put his hand down and Draco showed his approval by putting his lips on Harry's neck once again. Draco smirked against the other boy's skin because he could tell how difficult it was for Harry not to make any noise.

Draco wanted to have even more fun, especially with Filch slowly approaching. The caretaker was searching every alcove and closet and suit of armor in sight.

Draco slipped his left hand into Harry's robes and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. Harry didn't even notice this until he felt Draco's hand exploring his chest. He let out a silent gasp and then bit his lip to keep from making any noises.

Draco used his right hand to angle Harry's face so he could kiss along the boy's jaw line. Harry tried to turn his face and kiss Draco on the lips, but the blonde was careful to avoid his lips.

Draco's wandering hand settled to pinching Harry's nipple. Harry to threw his head back against the blonde's shoulder, giving Draco better access to his neck, which he immediately took advantage of.

Filch was almost at their alcove and Draco decided that Harry was ready for the next part of the lesson. Draco traced his right hand down Harry's body and pulled his shirt out of his pants. He also removed the raven hair'd boy's belt as his left hand switched to pinching his other nipple. Draco managed to put the belt down without making noise and then tilted Harry's head the other way so he could attack the other side of the boy's neck.

Filch was examining the suit if armor closest to them when Draco started to rub Harry's bulge over his trousers. Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Draco's hand pressed against him. He leant back against Draco who also pressed closer. Harry could now feel that he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

Filch had heard Harry's moan and was squinting into the alcove. He couldn't sworn the sound came from there, but as he held up his lamp he didn't see anyone. He continued to poke around the edge of the alcove as Draco undid Harry's trousers and slipped his hand inside the writhing boy's underwear.

Harry brought his hands up to cover his mouth and Draco bit down hard on Harry's neck while removing his left hand from his nipple. Instead that hand wandered around Harry's torso, exploring every nook and cranny.

Draco pulled Harry's underwear down to free his erection as Filch turned to examine the last suit of armor in this corridor. Harry bit his lip and pressed back against Draco as the boy's slender fingers wrapped around his erection. Draco started grinding forwards slightly against Harry and used his left hand to hold the desperate boy's hip as his right moved up and down his erection.

Pre-cum started dripping onto Draco's hand as Filch rounded the corner to the adjacent corridor.


	2. Thinking

When Harry returned to the common room after his encounter with Draco, it was already 2:30 am and he was absolutely exhausted. All Harry could think about was his bed, sleep, and Draco Malfoy. Harry was sure it would take him an incredibly long time to forget what happened tonight. He'd never forget the feeling of Draco's hands on him, his breath against his ear or his lips on his neck.

Harry gave the password and stepped through the portrait hole but was almost pushed back out by a hysterical Hermione. All he could see was brown hair as she hugged him tight. Harry hadn't forgotten what happened earlier in his room but he hugged Hermione back, afraid something was wrong.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry pushed her back gently so he could see her face.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you, although I did have a good point and so did Ron and it's true you should've put more thought into this, but-"

"Hermione!" Harry stopped her rambling, "What is it?"

"Right, sorry," Hermione blushed slightly, "I felt bad for getting so angry and making you run out. I came down here to look for you and tell you that I accept you completely and you are still my best friend, besides Ron, of course. But you weren't here so I waited but it's been so long and I got really worried and-"

"Thank you, Hermione, really, but we both need to go to bed now, okay? We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Right, yeah, goodnight Harry." Hermione turned and made her way to the staircase that leads to the girls dormitories.

"Goodnight, Hermione." 

Harry went to his dorm and fell asleep thinking about what Malfoy had whispered in his ear before disappearing into the shadows, "Tomorrow, 9pm, room of requirement, just us."

 

\--'*'--

Draco regretted nothing.

He'd been waiting to do that for so long and when Harry Potter decided to join him in his hiding spot, well, Draco just couldn't resist.

 

\--'*'--

 

Harry had woken up a while ago, but he stayed in bed, thinking about the previous night. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed it, he couldn't deny that he definitely enjoyed it, but he hadn't expect to. Not because it was a guy, Harry was pretty sure of his sexuality, but because it was Draco Malfoy. His nemesis had grabbed him and touched him and made him feel things Harry would never tell anyone. It just boggled his mind that Draco Malfoy, of all people, was the one who made him feel that good.

He just couldn't stop thinking about it and eventually had to cast a silencing charm so he could masturbate to his thoughts uninterrupted.

As he was making his way down to breakfast (finally), Harry started wondering, 'Why did Malfoy do that? And why did he do it to me?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry turned the corner and saw that the door to the Room of Requirement was already materialized. That must mean Malfoy is inside.

His feet steered him towards the door, but Harry wasn’t even sure if he wanted to enter. He did want to experience that wonderful feeling of coming apart in someone’s arms, and just letting them take control. He enjoyed the thrill of trying to be quiet so Filch wouldn’t catch them, but there was no one to catch them this time. Malfoy had probably asked the room to close the door once they were both inside, which is probably a good thing because Harry doesn’t _want_ to be caught shagging Draco Malfoy, but how would things play out? Would it be the same between them? Would Malfoy take control and tell Harry to be quiet and keep still in that commanding voice of his?

Harry reached the door. And it opened by itself. No backing out now. Harry stepped inside. The door closed. The door disappeared.

Harry looked around the room, it was dark so he couldn’t see much, but he definitely noticed the huge four-poster bed straight in front of him.

“Do you like it, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes snapped to the figure standing about a meter in front of him. How had he not noticed Malfoy was right there?

“The room? Yeah, it’s, it’s nice.”

Draco took a small step forward. “You noticed the door disappeared?”

Harry nodded. Draco took a small step forward.

“It’ll only reappear when we’ve _both_ cum.”

Harry gulped. Draco stepped forward. Harry glanced at the bed behind Draco.

Draco smirked. “The bed? Yes, well I figured we should be more comfortable this time, just in case we… go further.”

Harry gulped again, now looking at Draco, his arms limp at his sides, his mouth slightly open.

“Eager much?” Draco’s smirk grew.

Harry closed his mouth, trying to stop panting in anticipation.

“Don’t hide it, Harry, don’t hide anything from me. Not in here. When it’s just us, in this room, you don’t have to be embarrassed, shy, nervous or afraid. I’ll take care of you.”

Harry nearly collapsed, his legs felt like jelly, but his longing for Draco was making Harry want to launch himself at the blonde.

Draco took a step back, so he was once again in the center of the room. “Strip.”

Harry obeyed. He was in such a hurry to get his clothes off that his shirt got stuck on his head because he was too impatient to unbutton it all the way. Draco watched him. When Harry finished stripping he stood straight and looked at Draco, honestly Harry felt really awkward and self-conscious while Draco eyed him up and down.

“Kneel.”

Harry kneeled.

“No, not like that.” Draco walked around Harry and crouched down behind him to adjust his position. “There, that’s better. Remember that position.”

Harry nodded. Draco lightly swatted him on the head, “Verbal response, Harry.”

“I’ll remember.”

Harry watched Draco, who was now in front of him again, as he made a face of disappointment. “I’ll remember what?”

“The kneeling position.”

Draco resisted the urge to sigh, “Well yes, do remember that, but what I meant was that you must refer to me directly when speaking to me. Got it, Harry.”

Harry’s face showed his sudden understanding and extreme embarrassment.

“I told you, you don’t need to be embarrassed around me.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Sorry… Draco?”

“Good. Although… is there anything else you’d like to call me? You seemed hesitant to say Draco.”

Harry blushed and looked down, still holding the kneeling position. There was something else he’d like to call Draco, but he couldn’t tell him that! As soon as Harry had spoken his name aloud, he was hit with the realization that he said Draco Malfoy’s name, while kneeling on the floor naked. He’d actually apologized to Draco Malfoy. Oh no, someone help! This can’t be happening! Why does Draco even want Harry here? Why not get someone else who isn’t your nemesis? Well, for Harry the answer is easy, lust. Draco made him feel incredible, but Harry hadn’t done anything in return. ‘That’s probably why the door will only reappear once _both_ of us cum.’ Harry’s thoughts were crazy.

“Harry? Don’t be shy, what do you want to call me?”

Harry didn’t understand why he answered each and every of Draco’s commands and questions; it was like he just couldn’t stop himself from blurting things out.

“I, uh, can I, can I call you-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you want harry to call Draco because i can't decide thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like what Harry is calling Draco or you would prefer something else please let me know and I'll change it (if multiple people say they want it to be something else).

“Harry? Don’t be shy, what do you want to call me?”

Harry didn’t understand why he answered each and every of Draco’s commands and questions; it was like he just couldn’t stop himself from blurting things out.

“I, uh, can I, can I call you-“ Harry blushed and continued to stare down at his hands. He was scared of what Draco would think. 'What if Draco didn't want to be called... that? Would Draco get mad? Will he punish me? Oh merlin, where did that come from!?' Harry's mind was racing and he didn't notice Draco getting impatient.

"Harry? Come on, you can tell me. You don't need to be embarrassed here. You don't need to be embarrassed with me. You can tell me anything, when you have permission, of course."

Harry looked up and Draco saw the fear in his eyes, "Harry, if you don't tell me what you would like to call me, I'll make you call me what I most want to be called, whether you like it or not."

Harry's eyes widened, but he finally found his Gryffindor courage and spoke, "What if you don't like what I want to call you?"

Draco smirked, "Then I'll tell you I don't like it and you can suggest something else, or I'll make the choice for you, depends how long you take."

"Ok, um so can I uh call you..." Harry gulped, "can I call you daddy?"

Draco's smirk grew and he reached out to caress Harry's face with one hand, "Yes, you definitely can."

Harry smiled and nuzzled against Draco's hand for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing and tried to turn his face away from Draco.

"Harry," Draco warned, "if I want you to look at me, you will look at me, understand?"

Harry shifted his gaze up to Draco's face, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Draco snapped and quickly drew his hand away from Harry.

"Yes, Daddy."

Draco smiled, "Very good."

"Draco?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you going to give me any nicknames?"

Draco smirked again, "Depends on how much of a good boy you are."

"I'm a very good boy, Daddy."

Draco resisted the urge to laugh. This was fantastic! No training and Harry Potter was on his knees asking his Daddy, Draco Malfoy, if he'll get any nicknames. Plus, he's positively convinced he's the best 'good boy' out there! Absolutely fantastic!

"Oh, Harry, we've only just started. You have to earn the good boy title."

"How?"

Draco tisked disappointedly.

"How, Daddy?"

"Better." Draco thought carefully about his plan for this evening, he didn't want to scare Harry away already, although the boy did seem quite eager to stay and prove he's a good boy. "Memorize the position you are currently in."

"I already did, Daddy."

"Every time we meet up you are expected to here kneeling just like that in the center of the room, facing the bed, understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Now for some rules. You will always be completely honest with me, that includes white lies, got it?"

Harry vaguely registered exactly what Draco was asking of him, "Yes, Daddy."

"You will follow all orders given to you by me with no hesitation."

"Um... Yes, Daddy." Harry responded, but Draco could tell he was uneasy.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Um- I- I just don't understand why.. why are you doing this? Why... am I -no- I just don't know if... I can do that..."

"Do what, Harry?" Draco cupped Harry's face with one hand and made the boy look up at him.

"Follow the rules... We always fight and, and Ron and Hermione will notice if I just tell you everything and do what you say i can't d that no I can't Daddy I can't that would be so embarrassing if you tell me to do... stuff... and there are people around and and-"

Draco picked harry up by the arm pits and carried him over to the bed. He got up onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard before pulling Harry towards him so the boy was snuggled against his chest.

"Harry, those rules are for when we're alone. There are different, less constricting rules for when we are in public."

Harry looked at him, teary eyes reflecting what little light the room had.

"Really?"

"Really." Draco kissed Harry's head lightly and slid them both down so they were lying down. "Sleep, Harry, we'll continue training another time."

"But we aren't in pjs, Daddy!"

Draco couldn't hold back his chuckle and used his wand to rid them of most of their clothing, leaving both in just their underpants. Draco then managed to wriggle the comforter out from under them so they were properly in the bed.

"Better, Harry?"

"Mm, yes, Daddy."

"Good. Sleep now, pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Harry calling Draco Daddy or you would prefer something else please let me know and I'll change it (if multiple people say they want it to be something else).


End file.
